Master Goultard
Master Goultard is an extremely powerful Demigod Iop and the master of Sir Percedal of Sadlygrove. History Background Goultard is the son of the Iop God and an Iop female named Cabotine. The majority of Goultard's past is featured in a short movie called Goultard le Barbare (Goultard The Barbarian), explaining how became an avatar of chaos and destruction but the short movie also gives a partially different version of his history: it, for example, did not mention that Goultard magically created other personalities "to make eternity bearable" or that he was at some point in his life polygamous. One of Goultard's alternate personalities was a psychotic and violent lunatic called Dark Vlad. Season 1 Goultard first appears as a ridiculously powerful Iop who is also the mentor/master/teacher of Sir Sadlygrove Percedal. He has supposedly returned from the grave to help his pupil who he calls "Pipoune" in Season 1 by teaching him to control Rubilax (after performing the humorous dance that is the ritual of meeting for Iops) due to his loss of control that resulted in him hurting and breaking the bow of Evangelyne. Season 2 Goultard appears to confront Rushu on Crimson Claws Island along with Sir Sadlygrove Percedal, the rest of the Brotherhood of Tofu (except Yugo, who is confronting Qilby), and the New Sufokia Navy. During the battle with Rushu, it is revealed that Goultard has become the new Iop god when he delivers a headbutt so powerful to Rushu, it literally levels the area around both of them and leaves Goultard standing before him bathed in golden energy. Faced against the power of the new Iop God, Rushu gathers all the Shushus to him (except Rubilax, Grufon and Remington's Shushus) and "eats" them. Now matching/exceeding Goultard's power, Rushu is able to knock Goultard down. Sir Sadlygrove Percedal and Evangelyne intervene allowing Goultard to gather his wits, grab Rushu, and leap into the sky, propelling both of them through the portal to Shukrute right before it closes. Just before this leap in the dark, Goultard denies Sir Sadlygrove Percedal a chance to follow and refers to him as "Papa", much to his confusion. This hints that Sir Sadlygrove Percedal will soon be a father as well as hinting at the fact that Sir Sadlygrove Percedal is the reincarnation of his father, the first lop god. OVA Goultard, having been living in the Shukrute (the realm of the Shushus) senses Perdecal tapping into his god-like power and later contacts him telepathically to explain how Percedal is the mortal reincarnation of the Iop God (Goultard's father). He later senses Percedal lose power after losing his right arm to a dragon and upon realizing the situation that the World of Twelve is in danger of imminent destruction via a meteor he telepathically speaks to Yugo through Dally, telling Yugo to open a portal to the Shukrute. The plan works and although he offers to help Percedal restore his arm, Dally refuses, not wanting to be the Iop God as he just wants to return to his family. Goultard accepts and decides to remain the new Iop God and is entrusted the Eliatrope Dofus by Yugo, and he attends the wedding of Percedal and Evangelyne. Season 3 At some point, Goultard was attacked by Adamaï and Oropo, taking the Eliatrope Dofus from him and forcing him to regress to his Dark Vlad alternate persona, setting him up as a challenge for the Brotherhood of the Tofu in the Tower of Dreams. Percedal defeated Dark Vlad, but the fight took it's toll on the Iop Floor, and it collapsed on top of them. Later, Percedal and Goultard escape the wreckage when the tower is blasted apart. Goultard threw Percedal up high, just in time to see his new son. Goultard then throws Percedal up to meet them. Personality Gouldtard is a proud Iop Warrior, practically everything an Iop should be. He is headstrong, confident, has a quirky sense of humor, bold and brazen, and never shies from a challenge. Although he has a number of idiosyncrasies, Goultard is wiser than most people expect from Iops and can actually think of good battle strategies. His alternate personality, Dark Vlad, is made up of all his bad qualities exaggerated. His quirky-ness becoming lunacy, his rudeness becoming vulgar, his laid-backness becoming laziness, his love for battle becoming bloodlust. Dark Vlad is a violent and psychotic maniac and enjoys fighting as well as destruction. Dark Vlad once laid waste to an entire city, single-handedly destroying it and turning the land around it into a desert; no one survived the massacre. Dark Vlad is manic, lives for fighting, killing, and destroying, and prone to bursting into cackling fits whenever he's enjoying a fight and even praising his opponents' skills despite his intention to fight them and kill them. Dark Vlad also expresses Goultard's own frustration with his godly father, stating to Percedal that Goultard feels both admiration and resentment along with a pinch of hatred towards Percedal. Appearance Powers/Abilities Godly Power - Goultard physical prowess is equal to that of a god, making him superhumanly strong, fast, and many times he has displayed what he is capable of, such as leapfrogging miles across an ocean, lifting objects many times his own size and weight, and surviving falls or other dangerous situations that would easily kill a mortal. Master Combatant - Goultard is a master of hand-to-hand combat, utilizing an unorthodox fighting style that is incredibly effective and allowing him to easily outmatch almost any opponent, including Rushu. Magic Sword - Goultard is able to manifest a sword from his right arm; this sword has a broken blade and a long chain connected to its pommel while the other end is wrapped around Goultard's arm. He wields it with incredible skill and finesse, as a blade as well as a lashing weapon or flail. Semi-Immortality - As a demigod, Goultard can live forever but still die. He did actually die sometime prior to the start of the series but somehow came back to life, presumably by becoming the new Iop God. Relationship Sir Percedal of Sadlygrove Percedal is Goultard's student whom he trained to be an Iop Warrior and a Shushu Guardian, entrusting him with the sword possessed by Rubilax. Percedal idolizes his master and Goultard treats Percedal well while at the same time subjecting him to tough training and not pulling any punches, and nicknamed his student Dally-O. The relationship between them is complex, especially on Goultard's part because Percedal is the mortal reincarnation of Goultard's father, the Iop God. He is aware of this but did not reveal the truth to Percedal until the young Iop tapped into his divine power to protect his children. According to his evil alternate personality, Dark Vlad, Goultard holds a conflicting mix of admiration and resentment for Percedal, as well as a pinch of hatred. This is likely true on some level, but Goultard has never held Percedal accountable for his past life's mistakes. Rubilax Rushu Episodes Appearance * Season 1: Episode 22 Rubilax * Season 2: Episode 23 The Crimson Claws (very briefly: shows him noticing the appearance of Rushu) * Season 2: Episode 24 Phaeris the Powerful * Season 2: Episode 25 The Blank Dimension * Season 2: Episode 26 The Eliatrope People * OVA: Goultard le Barbare Trivia GalleryCategory:Animated Series Iop God Goultard.png|Goultard and his father, the Iop God Ankama animations.jpg|Child Goultard 1560613.jpg|Child Goultard fighting a monster 3074526257 1 9 YIqEnW7g.jpg|Goultard and his family Scr s01 ep22-04.jpg|Goultard and Dally 4f8fc2584b61ab5a2bee4f22134de878.jpg|Goultard Stare Down Category:Iop Category:Gods Category:Heroes Category:Good Category:Immortal Category:Hybrid Category:Demigod Category:Animated Series